Transfers and Their Crazy Ideas
by EvilPandaCatsy
Summary: Sirius, James, and Remus, fall for the three new transfer students from the U.S. allystranglikespancakes has same story! hehe review both of ours plz! XD
1. 1: Ride Over

Every passing minute brought the three girls closer to their soon to be home. The girl close to the window, had shoulder length black, slightly wavy, hair with red tints and silvery blue eyes. The one in the middle also had shoulder length hair only brownish blonde and it was slightly wavier than the girl near the window and warm brown eyes. The girl near the aisle had cheek length flippy black hair held back from her face with a headband leaving her side bangs over her eyebrow and the left of the corner of her eye and kind brown eyes.

"Catsy, are you still awake?" the girl near the window jumped out of her day dream and tilted her head toward the girl near the aisle.

"Yeah, actually I haven't even slept yet," she smiled kindly "What's on your mind, Ally?" Catsy eyed her friend warmly but curiously. Ally always loved that look of hers; any one who saw it couldn't help but grin stupidly. Ally laughed in her head as she grinned stupidly at Catsy, unconsciously of course, and leaned back in her chair.

"I was just pondering on our new life. I fear that we may not be in the same classes, or even in the same 'house,' as they say in London. I don't want to be separated from you guys! You know how badly I, no, Rosie and I are at meeting new people!" Ally pointed at the girl in the middle during the last statement, who was happily slumbering on Catsy's shoulder. Catsy smiled involuntarily as the memories of their years together as friends flooded her vision with all of the silly moments of Rose and Ally trying to be social. Catsy shuddered with laughter, and Ally looked at her with frustration and amusement.

"Sorry, Ally, couldn't help it," looking apologetically at her friend "but seriously, you don't have to worry about that now. Come on, we have around five hours until we actually arrive at the school. If we are going to worry about being together, why don't we do it while Rosie is with us and not in…?" Catsy stopped there and looked at Rosie hoping she would say something to determine the location of her dream.

"…Bullet proof van…you drive like an absolute maniac…no I don't want to drive Catsy!" Rosie mumbled before snuggling into Catsy's shoulder and dozing off yet again.

"…a bullet proof van, where I am driving like a maniac." Catsy and Ally laughed silently, difficult as it was, they really didn't wish to wake up the other passengers. Catsy gave Ally a 'You worry too much" look and stared out the window, her mind distant as the sun. Ally sloughed into her chair staring at the dull pattern of the chair in front of her.

"…Hogwarts, here we come…" Ally mumbled before allowing her sleepy eyes to shut.

* * *

**!NOTE!**

yea i really couldnt refuse the idea of writing a story of me and my friend in hogwarts...

Rosie id rosebud93

Ally is allystranglikespancakes

P.S. Ally also has a story involving the 3 of us...maybe Rosie will follow along...who knows...

P.S.S. Both stories are with the same pairings...yea kind of boring i no


	2. 2: Returning the Rat

James with his messy hair pocked his head outside of the train compartment. "Where is the trolley? I'm absolutely starved!" exasperated James.

"It should be here in a few minutes. Can't you be patient?" questioned Remus from above his book.

"No." James and Sirius replied in unison. They both roared in laughter while Remus rolled his eyes and went straight back into his book.

"Moony, what are you reading? School didn't even start yet and your face is already stuck in a book." Sirius complained, as the man hated anything that reminded him of school work.

"I wasn't reading, I was just skimming, so you can relax, honestly don't get your knickers in a knot every time you see a book." Remus retorted with a sly smile. Sirius and James made sizzling noises at the burning comment. The boys returned to talking udder nonsense and soon James and Sirius were belting out an obnoxious song while Remus sang along quietly from his seat. James danced around while Sirius leapt onto his seat pretending to hold a microphone. Peter had run out of the room a long time ago for reasons unknown and when he came back he returned with a girl holding him by his collar.

"I believe this _rat_ is your companion." The girl spat out at the boys. Sirius was still on his seat, James was pretending to tango, and Remus was pretending to shake maracas. Remus immediately put his hands down, while James took his sweet time in lowering his limbs, and Sirius just stared at the girl.

"Yes, he is our friend. Why what has he done?" asked Remus standing up and grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him in.

"Well, me and my friends caught him eavesdropping and taking notes." The girl replied while folding her arms around her chest.

"Taking notes? Why on earth where you taking notes on girl's conversation?" James inquired, staring at Peter.

"I…I…was paid to find…find out what the…the new transfer students…liked…liked in a…in a guy…" Peter stammered as he replied to his friend, but keeping his eyes on the girl wide open in fear. All the boys had "what?!" plastered onto their face. They could not believe Peter would actually do that, and that someone had paid him.

"Well, our deepest apologies. We didn't know he was doing that, and we hope you can forgive our naïve friend." Remus stated coolly. She just looked at them then at Peter, who eyes were as wide as a plate and filled with fear. She shrugged and replied maybe.

"Hey, what is your name anyway?" Sirius requested charmingly. She gave him a look, and smirked.

"Catsy, and what about you?" she replied equally charming. Sirius grinned flirtingly and announced his name and the names of his friends. "Interesting. Well before you ask about the other girls, their names are Ally and Rosie and we're from the U.S. Before my seat gets any colder I'm going to head back. Catch you guys later." Catsy stated charmingly and coolly before closing the door and heading down the hall.

"Wow, now that was one cool chick!" Sirius exclaimed with a spark in his eye.

"Oh, I know that spark. You're interested aren't you?" James demanded, lightly punching his best friend's arm.

"Who knows, my friend, who knows?" Sirius answered in a mysterious tone. James laughed and punched his buddies arm again. Peter looked around blankly, probably still fearing Catsy. Remus put his book in his bag and looked at Sirius.

"I don't care what you do with her, as long as you don't make her hate us. I really hate it when you treat women badly enough that they don't even talk to any of us. And if they, do all they talk about is you, or try and get close to us to get to you. That can honestly kill a guy." Remus remarked while settling down again in his seat. Sirius apologized and patted Remus's arm. True, some of Sirius's relationships ended really badly. About two or three ended on pretty okay terms. James was just going to say something when the plump lady popped her head in and asked:

"Care for anything off the trolley, dears?" The boys immediately leapt to their feet cramming their hands into their pockets to gather their money.


	3. 3: Sitting by the Fire

"Hey, Marauders, got your annual scheme ready yet

"Hey, Marauders, got your annual scheme ready yet?"

"Welcome back, Marauders!" James and Sirius smiled at the shouts of fellow students from the halls. The boys were quite famous especially for their annual schemes, one for the beginning and another for the end. Remus leaned over closer to James and Sirius and asked:

"What is our beginning scheme?"

"Why, my dear Remus, we cannot say can we, Padfoot?" James asked charmingly and with an accent that mocked the royal families everywhere.

"Why of course we can not tell. Now, Moony, you should know better, as being impatient is bad for your health." Sirius remarked in an equally mocking tone of royal etiquette. Peter walked along slowly behind the guys, but then shot up in front of them and up the stairs like a rat running from an exterminator. "What's got his pants ablaze?"

"That would probably be me." The boys snapped around and saw Catsy smiling beamingly at them. She laughed and walked right up to them. "Marauders, huh? You guys didn't tell me that name." she giggled.

"Oh, well that's just the name for our group, it doesn't really matter that much." James replied lazily while putting his hands on the back of his neck.

"Since when were you a Gryffindor?" Remus and James looked between Sirius and Catsy. Sirius was staring at Catsy's clothes, and they both realized that she was indeed a Gryffindor.

"Since I got here. Dumbledore didn't want a big thing so he took the girls and me to his office and we were sorted there." Catsy replied shrugging her shoulders while turning the corner and seeing the pink lady.

"Password?"

"Whomping Willow." As the portrait swung open, Catsy was the first one through then the boys followed. Sirius stood behind Catsy and he noticed that she was perfectly still. He looked down, as she is kind of short, and saw that her eyes were wide in fascination. Sirius looked up trying to see what was so fascinating, all he saw was the normal common room filled in red and gold, the red leather couch and sofa chairs, the fire already ablaze, and desks for doing homework. He looked back at Catsy and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Something wrong?" he leaned down as he said that so he was at her face level.

"Nope…just caught off guard." She replied while jumping back a little. Catsy was surprised to see his face so close to her own. Remus came over and told her that her stuff was in the girl's dorm already and asked what house her friends were in. "They're both in Ravenclaw." She replied gloomily.

"What's wrong with that?" James questioned. They had all moved to the leather couches near the roaring fire.

"Nothing, just we were hoping to be in the same house but it's okay I already made some friends so I won't be that lonely." She smiled warmly toward the Marauders, and they couldn't help to smile in return.

"You consider us your friends, even though our other Marauder spied on you?" James asked while he mindlessly doodled on a piece of paper with his wand.

"Pretty Much." Catsy laughed and sat down on a chair near the fire and Sirius sat on the arm rest. She looked at him and pushed him off. Remus, James, and Catsy laughed as Sirius got up again. He grinned evilly and then sat on Catsy's lap. She struggled to get him off screaming "You're so heavy!" and "I can't breathe!" Sirius scooted back and ripped Catsy from underneath him and placed her on his legs. "Did you have to take my seat?"

"Actually this is my seat sine the beginning of first year. I wrestled with a six year for this seat," James and Remus nodded in agreement "So I'm not about to lose it to a girl, even one as charming as yourself." Sirius flirted. Catsy snorted in laughter and got off of his alp and rest on the arm rest.

"Well, we will see who gets the chair this year now won't we?" she challenged charmingly. The boys laughed and they continued laughing and telling Catsy all about the school and how it works.

* * *

After leaving Dumbledore's office and having changed their clothes into the appropriate uniform, the girls set off for the Great Hall. "I can't believe we're not in the same house!" Rosie exasperated while throwing her hands in the air for more effect. Catsy and Ally laughed.

"Well at least you got Ally, that's got to count for something." Catsy offered.

"It does, but what about you? Well actually I shouldn't be worried since you meet people in almost an instant." They all laughed.

"Well hey, we get to see each other during meals, and breaks, and then after classes, and maybe even during some classes. I think we're going to a-okay!" Ally said while giving thumbs up. Everyone had started leaving from the Great Hall so they went along with the crowd.

"Oh hey, look over there! No, not there Rosie, right there between those girls, yeah, do you see those guys now? Yeah, those were the guys I talked to on the train."

"You mean the ones with the eavesdropping rat?" Ally questioned.

"Exactly. The messy haired one is James Potter, the tall skinny one is Remus Lupin and the tan muscular one is Sirius Black." Catsy pointed to each guy while saying their names.

"Wow, that James guy is pretty cute." Ally commented while straining her neck to look over the crowd to get a better look at him.

"Really? I think Remus is cute!" Rosie giggled also trying to get a better look at them. "Hey, they're all in Gryffindor! Oh my god Catsy, you get to stay with hot guys! How come you always get the hot guys?" Rosie demanded.

"Just lucky I guess." Catsy replied jokingly "Besides, they're not that hot. I mean for all we know there might be some hot Ravenclaw boys."

"I highly doubt it, Catsy's always the lucky one, she gets stuck with the hot guys when we have to pair up, or even in a normal group thing. It's always been that way, and I doubt it's going to stop now." Catsy laughed and shrugged that comment from Rosie off her shoulders. Ally and Rosie started telling Catsy about all the times she had spoken to a hot guy.

"Hey, where exactly are we supposed to be going?" Catsy interjected.

"Huh, oh, oh there are a bunch of Ravenclaw people going that way." Ally pointed to her left.

"You know, I'll just go with the boys, I mean we are in the same house. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Catsy yelled as she waved at them trying to catch up to the 'hot boys' who were nearing a stair case.

"She's so freaking god dam lucky." Rosie mumbled. Ally laughed and they followed the rest of them to their soon to be home. A bust asked them a question and one of the Ravenclaw people answered and they entered without a word. Ally looked over to Rosie with the 'I do not get what's going on here' look and they entered. Inside it was beautifully lavished in blue and silver. Chair near a scorching fire, sofas, desks, and mountains of books, and high windows revealing the night sky.

"Wow, this pace is absolutely astonishing." Ally stated while looking up at the sky.

"You could say that again." Rosie responded with gliding her hands on the books.

"Hey!" they both snapped out of it and looked at the boy now standing in front of them. "My name's Henry Spriggs, you guys are new here right?"

"Yeah, we just transferred." Rosie responded while thinking '_this guy isn't that half bad in looks. He kind of reminds me of those nerdy hot guys you see on TV.'_

"Well welcome to Ravenclaw, and to your fifth year at Hogwarts," he waved his arms around the room and smiled at them "this is our common room, and if you haven't noticed we don't have a password. The bust asks us a different questioned each time and to get in you have to know the answer or find someone who does." He smiled warmly at them and gestured them to take a seat near the fire. They gladly accepted and told Henry their names and where they came from. "Wasn't there three transfer students?"

"Yeah, our friend Catsy is in Gryffindor." Ally responded cheerfully. The fact that knowing they had sort of made a new friend in the hour that they have been away from Catsy was very pleasing.

"Well then I hope she can survive then." Henry laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked wondering if she should go to Dumbledore and demand, softly because she sucks at demanding stuff, to change Catsy into Ravenclaw.

"There is a group of boys, known as the Marauders around here. They play some of the biggest practical jokes around, not to mention they are also the biggest trouble makers in Hogwarts."

"What are their names?" Rosie asked immensely interested.

"Well the leaders are pretty much James Potter and Sirius black," Rosie and Ally looked at each other "the smart one is Remus Lupin, and the cowardly one, and I don't know why those guys hang out with a disgusting person like that, Peter Pettigrew."

"Cowardly and disgusting? What do you mean?" Ally inquired.

"Well, he's not the best person, a terrible student, and such a coward it's hard to believe he's in Gryffindor. All he does is tag along those guys and act like he's a big shot even though he's a grimy little worm."

"You don't like him much do you?" Rosie asked with humor.

"Actually I really hate him. I talk to Remus Lupin a lot, since me and him are buddies and all Peter does is spy on us and snoop around. I'm guessing he thinks I want to steal his place in the group, but I rather stay where I am being buddies with them but still being friends with the people here." Henry smiled and leaned back in his chair stretching "Wow, it's really late. Your dorms are up to the left, oh and don't worry about your luggage it's already there. Well good night ladies." He added flirtingly as he climbed the stair to the right. The girls laughed and headed up there.

"Man, Peter sounds like a butthead, but then again he does look the part." Rosie stated with changing into her P.J.s.

"Yeah, well good night Rosie, see you in the morning." At that both girls laid down in their four poster beds draped in blue and gold and fell asleep warmly under the blankets.


	4. 4: Pairing Off

Sirius raced down the stairs with James at his heels. On the last step James tripped and fell on top of Sirius. The guys laughed while Remus walked down slowly and chuckled at their mess. The guys got up and stretched their legs. "Hey, where's Wormtail?" James looked around for a sight of their plump friend.

"He left early this morning, probably already downstairs." Remus replied and shifted his gaze toward the girl's staircase. Sirius and James followed suit, and saw Catsy walking down the steps, her hands in her hair fluffing it. "Morning Catsy!" Remus announced.

"Morning guys, what happed to you two? Got into a fight already?" Catsy laughed gesturing to the wrinkled and dusty robes of James and Sirius. They all walked out of the common room and Sirius and Catsy sprinted down the stairs. Catsy was winning, so Sirius reached out and grabbed her and yelled that his foot was the first to touch the bottom step. "Well, duh, I mean I can barely touch the ground know." Catsy replied malevolently, and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Figures, Catsy, would be having a very active morning on the first day." They turned around and Catsy screamed, jumped out of Sirius's arms and launched herself at Ally and Rosie. The girls laughed and hugged each other while Rosie was telling Catsy about their new friend. They walked ahead of the guys, and went straight into the Great Hall. The guys were just standing in the same spot as if rooted there.

"Well, that's not nice; I thought she was eating breakfast with us." James stated as he started walking again.

"Those were here friends right?" Remus asked turning to Sirius and James. They looked at each other and eventually shrugged their shoulders. "If they are, which one is Rosie? And which one is Ally?" the boys again shrugged their shoulders and walked into the Great Hall. Inside the boys ran to the end of their table, as Catsy was sitting there by herself.

"Where are your friends?" Sirius asked.

"They had to go back to their table. Their going to pass out the schedules soon." Catsy replied while playing idly with her food.

"Catsy, which one is Rosie?" Remus asked. Catsy looked up started and explained that Rosie was the one with the braided pigtails. "I see, and the one with the flippy hair is Ally?" Catsy nodded and started eating a muffin. The boys ate their breakfast and started telling Catsy about the teachers and the secret passageways.

"Catsy!" they looked around as Ally and Rosie raced to where they were sitting. "Guess what?"

"What, Ally?" Catsy ate her muffin in little chunks now looking at her friend curiously.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, Potions and History of Magic together!" Rosie squeaked. Catsy dropped her bit of muffin and screamed:

"No way!" the girls started then to yammer on about things, occasionally giggling and stealing some of Catsy's food. Remus, James, and Sirius coughed together loudly looking at Catsy angrily. Catsy stared at them for awhile then laughed, and introduced the girls to them. It was almost time for their first class; Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus bowed to the side like a gentlemen and let the girls leave the Great Hall first. Rosie giggled and blushed slightly. James leaned on Ally's shoulder and suggested that they take the Gargoyle Pass. "Gargoyle Pass? What?" Catsy asked confusion seeping from her face. Sirius laughed and grabbed her wrist and led her down a hall.

"It's just a route to the class, no need to be afraid." He teased.

"So it's kind of like a shortcut?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sirius laughed. Everyone walked in an almost circle, as Catsy would occasionally race after Sirius trying to hit him for one reason or another. They walked down numerous corridors, entered numerous doors, and traversed a dozen stairs.

"What kind of shortcut is this?" asked Ally as they jumped out a window onto a small balcony.

"Technically, it's not a shortcut we just go this way to kill time." James laughed "Besides we thought you guys would enjoy the scenic route." The girls laughed and they continued to climb into the towers then slide down to the dungeons and finally landing in front of their classroom.

"That had to be the longest shortcut in the history of shortcuts." Rosie exasperated exhausted from all of the walking. The boys laughed and entered the room running to the back. Catsy followed and sat in front of them with Ally and Rosie following suit. Today in class they were learning about disarming, so they all had to pair up and duel. Rosie looked at her friends alarmed. There were three of them so one of them was going to have to leave.

"Hey, do you guys wanna work with us?" James asked leaning over his table. "We can pair off easily." They eventually agreed, James was paired with Ally, Remus with Rosie, and Catsy with Sirius. They had drawn straws to make it easier. At the end of the lesson, Rosie had scheduled a private lesson with Remus to improve on her wand work, James and Ally had some inside jokes, and Sirius had teased Catsy so many times they were practically wrestling on the floor.

"Figures Sirius would start that." Remus chuckled.

"Really? I thought Catsy did." Ally remarked. They all watched as Catsy was straddling Sirius's back holding his arms as Sirius was standing up, it was turning out to be Sirius giving Catsy a piggy backride around the room.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Rosie stated laughing as Sirius ran around faster and jumped on desks with Catsy on his back holding his shoulders laughing.


	5. 5: Wand Improvement?

Rosie could hear her heart pounding as she got closer to the end of the corridor

Rosie could hear her heart pounding as she got closer to the end of the corridor. She knew that Remus was waiting for her there, and a blush crept onto her face. Before finally arriving she breathed in deeply calming herself down and turned the corner. Just as promised, Remus was standing there leaning against the wall. Rosie gasped softly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked walking toward her calmly.

"Did I make you wait long? H, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I…oh…I…" Remus smiled warmly as Rosie continued to stutter trying to make herself understood. Remus reached his hand out and covered her mouth.

"I wasn't waiting long, don't worry about it. I had just arrived and leaned against the wall in thought. It wasn't because I was tired or uncomfortable." His grin was full of sincerity and Rosie blushed. "You worry about other people's comfort a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I have a tendency to do that…Wait, how did you know that?"

"Catsy." Remus replied shrugging. Rosie and Remus laughed, and Remus started leading the way to a secret room. He stopped randomly in the hallway and told Rosie to stay there. He then paced back and forth in the area, his face full of concentration. Rosie was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten on how to get to the class room, but after the third time of him walking by, the outline of a door started to appear. Remus stopped directly in front of it smiling triumphantly and gestured for Rosie to approach. She walked toward him, her eyes glued to the door her mouth open in astonishment. "Pretty incredible, isn't it?"

"Not incredible, it's astonishing!" She replied pointing at the door for more emphasis. Remus laughed and led her into the room. The room contained mirrors, pillows, little sofas, tables, and the room had beautiful wood paneling. "Wow…"

"This room, is called the Room of Requirements," Remus stated while flipping the switch to turn the lights on "This room, changes to fit the need of the person," he started piling up pillows and made Rosie face the mirror "It's also not very well known so we won't be that easily disturbed. Impressive right?"

"Yeah, extremely impressive. How did you find this place?" Rosie asked as she reached into her jeans to get her wand.

"Well, by now you must have heard that my friends and I are quite the troublemakers. In our second year, we had pulled a prank on the caretaker making his hair turn hot pink and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' as he passed someone. We were running for our lives it seemed, and we desperately needed a place to hide. James was slumped against the wall thinking rapidly of somewhere. I was comforting Wormtail, he can be such a coward at times. While Sirius was pacing in the corridor, he paces a lot when he is trying to think desperately, and the third time he had paced about a door started to appear. We ran inside and found out it was the perfect hiding place. So every time we get into a dilemma we just head for this room." Remus turned around to face Rosie and found her trying to sniffle her laughter. He asked her why she was doing that, and that only made her want to laugh harder. Eventually she put her hand down and looked up at Remus and asked:

"Did his hair really sing "I'm a Barbie girl' when someone passed him by?"

"Yeah." At that Rosie was dying with laughter and could barely hold herself up; she started leaning forward and lost her balance. Remus threw himself out to catch her.

Rosie closed her eyes waiting for the impact but instead of feeling the hard wood she felt some thing warm. She opened her eyes and saw that she was resting on Remus's chest. Rosie raised her head and saw Remus smiling down on her. Rosie was just about to ask him if he was okay and to apologize for her inconvenience but the look he gave her stopped the flood of questions. She started blushing as Remus's hand moved its way to her face and brushed her hair behind her ear. Rosie bent her head down to hide the embarrassment only to realize that now her face was inches away from his. She also noticed that his face started to blush, but only slightly. He then leaned forward and put his hand on the back of her head, enveloping his fingers in her hair. Rosie's eyes went wide at feeling Remus's lips massaging her own, but slowly let them shut as the sudden touch turned into a blissful kiss.


	6. 6: Fighting About

**5 weeks later**

"Catsy, get down here, we've been waiting for almost an hour!" Sirius yelled behind him as he leaned against the railing of the girl's dormitories.

"You were not waiting an hour so shut up!" Catsy screamed back as she started her way down. "I just had to run back a quick sec' 'cause I forgot my bracelet."

"Why do you need that bracelet? It's not like you're going to die without it." Sirius argued.

"Will the two of you just shut up? Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast." James yelled as he headed for the portrait. Sirius and Catsy glared at each other then Catsy huffed and walked around Sirius purposely hitting him with her shoulder. Sirius spun about ready to retaliate to that disgraceful move but Remus's look told him to stop.

"What happened between you two? You guys were inseparable for weeks now you guys can barely stand five feet away before trying to bite each others heads off." Remus demanded as he walked in sync with his best friend. Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets, bent his head down letting his shaggy black hair cover his face. Remus continued his menacing glare eyeing his friend in demand for the story. Sirius grunted and finally looked up, but not at Remus but at the ceiling.

"We got into a really bad argument yesterday." Sirius mumbled so softly that Remus almost didn't catch it.

"How bad was it? When I had arrived back from giving Rosie her lesson you guys were still playing around fighting for the chair." Remus stated while using his hands for more emphasis. Sirius cocked his eyebrow at Remus's hand gestures.

"Hand gestures? I thought only Catsy did that?" Remus stared at his hands and a blush crept onto his face and laughed.

"It's kind of catchy. Now stop avoiding the question and start explaining." Remus pointed his finger at Sirius with anger filled eyes.

"Well…after you went up to bed, Catsy and I were still just joking around," Sirius stuffed his hands into his pockets yet again, and shuffled his feet obviously not comfortable with the conversation. "And…we started talking about…" Sirius stopped walking and bent his head down again. Remus stared at him confused then suddenly Sirius belted out: "You know what, it's not my fault! It's hers! She's the one that started this whole freaking thing!"

"Sirius, calm down!" Remus bellowed trying to make his voice heard over Sirius's barking. Soon enough Sirius began to swear. Remus put a bubble head charm on him, so people wouldn't have to hear his foul language. _"Wow, he must really be pissed to already be swearing."_ Remus thought as he continued walking to the Great Hall with Sirius still ranting in his bubble.

James waved to them with a piece of toast in his mouth. The guys followed and when Sirius sat down he released the bubble head charm so he could eat. "Where's Catsy?" asked Remus. Sirius grumbled something incoherent while James pointed to the Ravenclaw table.

"When, we got here, she went straight to Ally and Rosie. She was mumbling something about 'feeling up...unnecessary…perverted….dog' and something about a 'stupid dull date' and what not." At that Sirius began cussing so Remus put on another bubble head charm. James eyed his friend questioning, but Sirius was fuming in his little bubble happily cursing the day away. "Wow, I can't believe he's that pissed."

"I know, I wonder what they had argued about."

* * *

"Oh come on, Catsy, why are you being like this." Ally questioned with concern. Ever since Catsy had arrived with James in the Great Hall, she had immediately sat with them at the Ravenclaw table and been snappy with anyone that talks to her.

"What are you talking about; I'm the same as always!" Catsy snapped back, glaring at her friend. Catsy's eyes screamed danger and all Ally and Rosie wanted to do was run away before Catsy killed someone, most likely them. Rosie shuddered from the harshness in her friend's voice. They knew something was wrong, but with Catsy it could be weeks before they could figure out something.

"Hey look, it's Remus and Sirius!" Rosie stated with excitement. She was glad to see Remus, but was also hoping that Catsy might cheer up a little since Sirius was here. Even if he did have a bubble on his head.

Only to find out just the opposite, Catsy snarled and threw a piece of toast in a random direction. It hit Luscious Malfoy's blond hair. He was about to yell at Catsy, but her evil look shut his mouth right away.

"Hey, why don't we go and sit with them?" Rosie asked trying to lighten up Catsy's mood and because she really wanted to be near Remus.

"No!" Catsy screamed malevolently "Look, if you want to go sit with your 'make out buddy' or 'boyfriend', or whatever you guys are right now then go ahead!" Catsy snarled her evil glint running into flaming doom.

Rosie recoiled from her, she knew that they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet but once a week they would have their wand improvement lesson and after that they would kiss and all. Rosie wants Remus to ask her out, so they could be together always and Catsy knew that, and she also knew that that was a touchy subject. Rosie's eyes started to slowly water, but she stopped herself.

"You know what, I will. Are you coming Ally?" Rosie said, her voice shaking slightly.

"No you go ahead. _Besides I think it would be better if I stayed and tried to calm Catsy down._" Ally whispered. Catsy waved her wand to the side as if saying 'go already.' With that Rosie huffed then walked her way to the Marauders. "Honestly, Catsy, do you have to be so snappy?"

"I am not snappy!" Catsy snapped back putting her forehead on the table in frustration. Ally sighed heavily; she knew Catsy was extremely pissed off, but to why she didn't have a clue. She just hoped that no one was actually dumb enough to even mess with Catsy today.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Rosie exclaimed cheerfully waving to the Marauders. Only to find that Peter had disappeared at her arrival. He does that every time one of them comes over, the girls never really understood why.

Remus smiled and gestured to the seat beside him. James waved and smiled with his piece of toast in his mouth as he tried to scramble in some last minute answers on his homework. Sirius waved but never took his off the ceiling, slowly nibbling his bagel. "What's up with him?" Rosie asked gesturing toward Sirius.

"He's just mad 'cause him and Catsy got into a fight." Remus stated casually shrugging his shoulders but then ducking as Sirius chucked his goblet at him. Sirius grumbled but continued his breakfast. James shook his head in disappointment.

"How's Cat-"

"Don't say her name around me!" Sirius barked throwing an angry look at James.

"Okay…well then…how she doing?" James cocked his head toward Ally and Catsy.

"Not so good actually, Ca- I mean she's so pissed. She's even snapping at us. She threw a piece of toast at Malfoy out of pure frustration." The guys laughed at that, but Sirius only smiled because he really didn't want to think about Catsy.

"It's going to be a while before she's approachable again." Rosie said nodding her head and looking down at the ground. Remus put his hand on her leg in a comforting motion, and a blush slowly crept up both of their cheeks. James smiled warmly toward his friends.

As he was looking up he saw Ally and Catsy leaving the Great Hall. Motioning toward the door, James stood up and walked out with his bag leaving the mumbling dog and blushing werewolf to their business.

James spotted Ally running outside onto the grounds and decided to follow. Outside he saw her running up to Catsy who was staring out at the lake. Ally seemed to be telling something frantic to Catsy, who only put her hand up as if saying 'enough.'

Ally just stood there watching as Catsy started walking away from her toward the forest that lay on the east side of the lake. James approached Ally and put his arm around her shoulders. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just worried about her; I hate it when she's like this." James and Ally started toward an oak tree along the banks of the lake. "Catsy's furious one moment then utterly depressed the next. I wish she was more open with us, it would be so much easier."

"If everything was like that, then there would be no point in even trying." James stated charmingly grinning toward the beautiful girl moving his arm from her shoulders to her waist. "Come on, I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides we really can't be late for History of Magic." Ally gave one last look at the faint outline that was Catsy and turned around to follow James back into the castle.


End file.
